Fairytales DO Exist
by tigerlilystar
Summary: They were once an item. Three questions, and everything was ruined. Now, time has passed and they meet again. Will he be able to mend her broken heart? With a bit of help and two friends who belive in them, he just may... HGDM ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **_Not mine: characters are J.K.Rowling's, the plot is from a thing my friend gave me to read and the dance scene is from 'A Cinderella Story'… BUT I put all of them together!!!_

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this Hermione/Draco fic. Don't' read if you don't like the pairing!**

& & & & & & & & & &

Hermione climbed the steps to the Astronomy Tower, her heart pounding in her chest.

She was to meet her secret boyfriend for a month now there, and she was quite nervous.

Finally, she reached the end of the stairs and pushed open the doors.

He was there: blonde hair, smoky eyes, smirk plastered on his face.

Draco Malfoy. Her friends' enemy. Her boyfriend.

He was staring boredly at the wall in front of him, toying with his wand in his hands. He turned around as he caught her scent, and crossed his arms over his chest. 'Well, well, Granger,' he drawled while his eyes scanned the brunette beauty from head to toe 'How are you, Granger?'

'Fine, Malfoy,' she answered coolly. 'You?'

'Definitely better now,' he said.

Laughing, Hermione walked to him and kissed him on the lips, tasting him, before letting go. His usual smirk relaxed into a smile that was only meant for her, and her alone.

'So, why did you want to see me?' Draco asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Blushing, Hermione pulled away from him and said seriously 'I need to ask you something…'

Raising his eyebrows, Draco leaned against a wall and said 'Sure.'

Hermione hesitated for a second, then asked slowly 'Draco, I have three questions for you... Please answer honestly.'

By now, the Slytherin was frowning. What was Hermione talking about?

Taking a deep breath, Hermione asked 'We've been together for over a month now, and yet we never truly defined our relationship. From that day when I saw you in the rain, crying, you know I fell in love with you.'

Draco stiffened at this, without knowing why. He tried to stop his body from reacting, his mind from closing, his heart from turning to stone... But it was beyond him. He had been trained that way by that tyrant of a father he had and what he had learned with beating, he couldn't forget.

Oblivious to Draco's change in attitude and unaware that she was on a dangerous territory, Hermione went on. 'But Draco… I need to know.. D-do you like me?'

His eyes turned ice cold. His body went even more rigid as his automatic response flew to Hermione's ears 'No.'

He could see the shocked look on her face, but she hid the hurt in her eyes and asked 'Do you think I'm worth your time as girlfriend?'

He again said 'No.'

_'What is wrong with you?'_ he asked himself. But his heart was no longer able to answer him.

Hermione gulped, before asking again 'A-am I in your heart?'

The cold look Draco gave her hurt her even more than his answer 'No.'

Hermione nodded 'O-okay then, that was all I wanted to know.'

She then turned her back to him and made to walk away. Before she got out, she asked him one more thing, straining to keep her voice from trembling 'Will you cry after my death?'

'You said only 3 questions, Granger,' came the cold reply.

Nodding, Hermione got out of the Astronomy Tower and ran to the Gryffindor room where she cried her heart out. Just before falling into a torturing sleep, she whispered to herself 'Fairytales don't exist.'

It was over.

& & & & & & & & & &

In the meantime, Draco was still in the Astronomy Tower, trying to understand what has possessed him to say what he had said to Hermione. 'Why did I say that? Why did I have to go and hurt her?' he asked himself out loud.

The part that would follow Voldemort to the battle said 'Why did _she_ have to go and ruin it all? I don't need her. She's a mudblood, nothing else.'

But despite all, Draco knew he was lying to himself. But pride was much stronger than whatever feelings he may have had for Hermione. Before leaving the Astronomy Tower, he whispered to himself 'Fairytales don't exist. I was a fool to think otherwise.'

& & & & & & & & & &

A year later… 

'Come on, people, we need to hurry! The ball is tonight and the Hall isn't yet decorated!' the Head Girl ordered the prefects. She turned around to a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect and asked 'Has anyone seen the Head Boy?'

The girl nodded, smiling 'Ron is outside, practicing Quidditch with Harry. Should I go and bring him here?'

It has been a surprise to see Ron as the Head Boy, but Hermione had gratefully accepted the Headmaster's decision. She would not have been capable to spend an entire year with Draco… Not after what he had done to her. Her eyes finally focused on the Ravenclaw's expecting face, and the Head Girl realized she hadn't yet given an answer.

Hermione shook her head, smiling faintly 'No. Let them practice. At least that way, they'll surely kick the Slytherins' asses.'

The Ravenclaw smiled back as the Head Girl turned to her task.

'Hermione!' someone called.

The brunette turned to the first year in front of her and asked gently 'Yes?'

'Will you go to the ball?'

Hermione pondered the question for a minute. In truth, she had had no intention of going to the ball. Since that night in the Astronomy Tower, she had lost every hope of finding the right guy and in time, Ginny had stopped trying to hook her up with people she knew. Now, however, Hermione was rethinking over her decision _'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go, after all… And Ron and Harry will be there, not to mention it's in my duties as Head Girl to go the ball…' _Smiling brightly, Hermione said 'Of course I will.'

'Then you'll need this,' said the little boy with authority as he handed her a box wrapped in green paper.

Smiling, Hermione took the box from the boy and kissed his forehead lightly 'Why, thank you, my little gentleman.'

The first year blushed, before bowing and leaving the Hall. Hermione chuckled slightly as she opened the box, but then the laughter died on her lips as she stared at what was inside the box. Then, a grin spread on her face _'I'm pretty sure I'll enjoy myself _now_…'_

& & & & & & & & & &

Later that night, in the Great Hall… 

Everyone was dancing and enjoying the party. In a corner, a very brunette Draco Malfoy dressed in a Prince Charming costume was talking with Blaise Zabini about the next exams they would have and the latest rumors. Suddenly, the Hall went silent.

Arching an eyebrow, Draco turned around and his jaw dropped as he looked at the marvelous creature in the entrance.

A beautiful girl stood there, dressed in a magnificent silvery gown that stuck to her waist before reaching the hips and then spreading as many waves around her body, reaching the floor. The gown was casting a silvery aura around the girl, giving her hair and her face a beautiful glow. However, Draco noticed, the girl had partially covered her face by a silver mask. As his eyes scanned the girl from head to toe, he saw that the dress was sleeveless, showing golden-tanned arms and delicate shoulders.

'Is that an angel?' he asked out loud, mesmerized by the apparition.

No one paid any attention to him. No one except Blaise, who seemed slightly worried, a frown on his forehead. He looked from the girl to his friend, his frown deepening. _'Damn! This isn't supposed to happen! That girl is going to ruin everything me and Weasley-girl have worked for! All those plans about how to get Draco and Granger together will have been wasted!'_

For the past year, after both Draco and Hermione had opened to their closest friends (namely Blaise and Ginny), they had tried to get them back together. After a few moments of surprise, both Ginny and Blaise had realized that the two made a great couple, despite their differences. So, Blaise had decided, for the first time in his life, to do something for someone other than himself.

Unfortunately, it seemed some wounds were too deep to heal, and his attempts alone had failed. Putting away his pride, he had asked Ginny for her help and the two had, ever since then, worked together.

'_But now, all our efforts will have been in vain!'_

Blaise then looked around for the head of a certain redhead, and having spotted her, he frowned. Ginny smiled brightly, and made a small motion with her head to the magnificent princess standing in the entrance.

Blaise's eyes widened as relief came over him. Nodding his understanding, he mouthed 'Dance!' The redhead made a face, but finally turned to Harry, took him by the arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

A slow music began playing, and Zabini dragged Pansy on the floor too. Soon, other couples joined in.

Dancing, Blaise managed to get a spot near Ginny and Harry and he mouthed to the redhead 'Is that her?'

Ginny glared at him, then rolled her eyes as if to say 'Can you be _more_ dense?'

Blaise scowled, then mouthed 'Don't forget the plan!'

The redhead glared daggers at the boy and, getting the message, he dragged Pansy to another place. Ginny then smiled at Harry, happy to have the dance all to herself.

& & & & & & & & & &

The angel had long since joined a guy from Ravenclaw, and she was now talking to him, completely oblivious to the Prince of Slytherin that was staring at her.

Draco thought she was familiar, but he wasn't able to place a name to the face, which might have been due to the fact that the girl's face was partially covered in the silvery mask.

Finally, not being able to stand it anymore, he made his way to her and asked 'Would you care to dance?'

The girl looked at him, then smiled brightly 'Of course.'

She and Draco then made their way to the dance floor, where they spent some time dancing and asking each other random questions.

So they danced for a bit of time, and talked. They felt so good with each other…

Each one was asking him/herself _'Who is she/he? I feel so good with her/him, I wish I could know her/him better…'_

Finally, Draco looked down on the angelic face and asked gently 'Care to go for a walk with me?'

The angel seemed to hesitate, and he added mockingly 'I don't bite…'

She smiled and said 'Of course.'

Taking her hand in his – _'It feels so… right' _they both thought – they made their way out of the Great Hall.

& & & & & & & & & &

Ginny was still dancing with Harry when she saw Hermione and Draco leavung the Hall. She immediately straightened and turned to face Harry 'Um.. I really need to use the washroom… I'll be right back.'

Harry nodded then, kissing her softly on the lips, said 'I'll get some punch meanwhile. Hey, are you sure Hermione didn't come to the ball?'

Ginny smiled 'Of course. She wasn't feeling good at all.'

Harry shrugged, then went off to one of the tables. Ginny gave a huge sigh of relief: she hated to lie to him, but now, it was necessary. Smirking to herself, she thought _'We couldn't have him and Ron interrupting Hermione and Draco now, could we?'_

Taking the hems of her deep green dress in her hands, Ginny looked around for the purple-haired Slytherin (he had changed the color of his hair too). When she spotted Blaise, she made a subtle sign with her head and then made her way to the exit of the Great Hall. Once outside, she went and leaned against the closest corner, tapping her foot impatiently.

Soon enough, the purple-haired Slytherin came out and made his way to her.

'Finally!' the redhead gave a frustrated sigh.

Blaise glared at her '_You_ try and escape Pansy when she's all over you!'

Ginny smirked and laughed 'I'd rather not! Now hurry up, they're probably out by now.'

Blaise nodded, and the two continued on the hallway that would lead then outside on Hogwarts grounds.

'Remind me again why I agreed to this?' the Slytherin asked as they continued walking.

Ginny grinned 'To help you friend find happiness, help mine heal a broken heart, and because I would have kicked your ass into oblivion if you hadn't.'

Blaise rolled his eyes but couldn't help to chuckle 'Of course. You know, I have to admit, you aren't so bad, Weasley… for a Gryffindor.'

'I'll take that as a compliment,' the girl answered, still grinning.

Shaking his head, Blaise thought _'She's one hell of a witch… Potter is lucky to have her.'_

'Stop it,' Ginny said suddenly.

'Stop what?' Blaise asked, still walking.

'Don't give me that look.'

Blaise looked at her confusedly, then started laughing. Soon enough, tears of laughter escaped his eyes and he had to stop walking to hold on a wall.

'What's so funny, Zabini?' Ginny asked warily.

Finally getting a grip on himself, the Slytherin said 'I was thinking how lucky Potter is to have you, Weasley, not how to _snog_ you.'

'Oh,' was Ginny's only reply. Then, she sighed happily 'Well, at least that's clear.'

Still laughing slightly, Blaise started walking again and so did Ginny. Soon, they were on Hogwarts grounds. Ginny then took the lead and through many shortcuts, she brought Blaise to a point only know to the Weasley family.

It was a sort of hill that went over a really nice clearing, creating a safe and natural roof over it. There, Ginny took a seat in the grass, made a motion for Blaise to be silent and as he too seated himself, she pointed underneath them.

Blaise nodded and listened. Soon enough, they could hear a soft music playing and two people laughing. Blaise guessed that Hermione and Draco were dancing.

He mouthed to Ginny 'Is there any way to see under?'

The redhead nodded and then tiptoed to a point lower. There, as Blaise crouched himself, he could perfectly see the two ex-lovers dancing through a cavity. Ginny tapped him on the shoulder and said 'Not yet'.

Blaise nodded and then watched closer. He saw Draco twirl Hermione and he could hear her laugh and she came back in his arms. They continued waltzing then Draco twirled her again, and this time, when she came back in his arms, they were close… almost nose to nose.

Blaise heard Ginny mutter 'Don't, Draco, don't…' He ignored the comment and still watched as his friend lowered his lips to the Gryffindor… But she pulled apart. Draco seemed startled for a moment, then smiled and took a step back. He bowed very gentlemanly and offered her his hand again.

Hermione hesitated for a second, then took it and they were soon dancing again as if they had never stopped. Blaise turned to Ginny and smirked 'He didn't kiss her. Happy?'

The girl scowled at him 'It wasn't the right time. You'll see what I mean in an instant… At least he knows when to back away.'

Blaise nodded and continued watching the two dance. As he once again twirled Hermione, Draco found himself this time very close to her. His eyes bore into Hermione's and he slowly leaned closer, until their lips touched.

As they did, sparks seemed to fly around them and they were both filled with an incredible feeling of completeness.

'Now,' Ginny whispered.

Blaise turned to her, confused. 'What?'

'The spell, you dumbass!' she hissed.

Blaise then remembered the plan and turned to the two. He got his wand out and whispered _'Patefacere'_.

Immediately, Draco's hair turned blonde and all charms he had put on his face to conceal his aristocratic features disappeared. Hermione's hair turned from golden-brown to brown and her eyes regained their soft brown color.

**(A/N: In case you didn't guess it yet, the spell means 'reveal' in Latin and it basically reveals the person's true face, canceling any charm that person has placed upon herself)**

Hermione and Draco didn't feel anything, and continued kissing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Ginny and Blaise – 'Can't they hurry it up?' the latter had said – the two pulled apart.

It took seconds, then Hermione jerked away from Draco's arms 'Malfoy?!'

'Granger?!' his voice, however, was merely above a whisper.

And in that second, when he saw the hurt look Hermione threw him, and the tears gather in her eyes, Draco's whole beliefs were scattered, the wall around his heart broke and light shined in him. And in that light, one thought, more strong than any other, lighted him: _'I love her!' _Draco thought.

As he realized that, he also realized another thing: Hermione was running away.

'_Now that won't do,'_ he thought happily. Unaware of the two pair of eyes watching him, he broke up from his trance and ran after Hermione.

Up on their observing point, Ginny and Blaise shared a triumphant look. 'Our job here is done,' Ginny stated happily.

'Yes,' Blaise smiled happily too. 'It was nice working with you, Weasley.'

'Yeah, it was, Blaise, it was indeed…'

And surprising the boy, Ginny leaned forwards and hugged him. A sister-like hug. Before she broke away, she whispered in his ear 'You'll find your half one day, too, Blaise. You will.'

Then, the redhead grinned and strolled happily to the castle to continue her night with her own Prince Charming.

Blaise smiled to himself 'Maybe I will, Ginny… Maybe I will…'

& & & & & & & & & &

'Hermione, wait!' Draco yelled.

Finally, the girl listened and stopped. As he reached her, Draco's heart broke to see that she was crying. He kneeled before her and took her mask off, seeing her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears.

He lifted her chin gently and said, forcing her to look him in the eyes 'A year ago, you asked me three questions. Do you remember?'

'You broke my heart that day, Draco… Stop torturing me and just leave me alone, please…' her broken voice brought tears to Draco's eyes.

'No, Hermione, listen to me: I was afraid. That night, before I could do anything, my other side woke up and it's like all the training my father beat into me got to the surface. That's why I acted so cold. Later on, my pride stopped me from rushing to you and comforting you. But now, I don't give a damn anymore. Not about my parents, not about your blood, not about anything! And you know why? Because I don't like you, I love you; you're worth not only my time, but my love and my whole life; you're not in my heart, you _are _my heart; I won't cry after your death, because I'll die soon after you.'

Hermione was crying even harder now, but they were tears of joy.

'I love you, Hermione,' Draco said sincerely.

Hermione raised her eyes to meet his and smiled through her tears 'I love you too, Draco. You hurt me, but I'm willing to give it another try.'

'Thank you,' was his soft reply as his lips met hers in a kiss that sealed an oath between them. An oath of love.

And the moment their lips met, they both thought the same thing: _'Fairytales _do _exist…'_

& & & & & & & & & &

_I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Review on your way out, it would be greatly appreciated!_

_Tigerlilystar_


End file.
